


The Best Hour for Agreements

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: A Life Worthwhile [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: EnjonineWeek2018, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Talking in your Sleep, enjonine - Freeform, prompt 6 caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: Eponine catches Enjolras talking in his sleep





	The Best Hour for Agreements

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Enjonine week prompt 6: Caught.   
> And how!

**The Best Hour for Agreements**

“I know we’ve talked about this for a while, but I am going to say it. I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Eponine, will you marry me?”

“What?! Oh my God! Wake up!”

 As Eponine quickly switched on the bedside lamp, she saw Enjolras sit up in bed. The young man’s face reddened as he met his partner’s wide, disbelieving eyes. “What did I say this time?”

“You just asked me to marry you!” Eponine exclaimed, swatting his bare shoulder. “I mean, seriously? In your sleep?!”

“I did?”

“Well no shit!”

Enjolras groaned as he threw back the blankets. “This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen,” he muttered, burying his head in his hands even as his blush crept further up to the tips of his ears.

“Oh my god,” Eponine whispered, now feeling her own face beginning to grow warm even as it dawned on her what he might have been dreaming about just moments ago. The thought was enough to make her head spin and have her heart pounding in her chest, but she willed herself to take a deep breath as she reached for his hands. “Hey. Miguel, look at me.”

“I had a plan, Ep!”

“Like what sort of plan?”

Enjolras took a deep breath as he finally met her questioning gaze. “I got us a dinner reservation at Ziggurat this Friday evening.”

“What were you going to do, put the ring on top of their tower of appetizers?” Eponine quipped. Her jaw dropped as Enjolras’ face turned scarlet once again. “That was just a joke!”

“Yeah but it would have made you laugh,” he said. He ran a hand through his hair to try to get it out of his face. “I know you might find it a bit cheesy, but it is an important question.”

“Well you know what tends to happen to our plans,” she pointed out as she moved to face him properly. She smiled and caught his hands again as his abashed eyes met hers. “You know I would have liked it either way.”

“Yes, but proposals are supposed to be a once in a lifetime thing,” Enjolras said. He glanced at his watch and chuckled ruefully. “It’s one in the morning and we really should get back to sleep, but please give me a minute.”

‘ _Oh god he wasn’t joking,’_ Eponine realized even as she watched Enjolras get out of bed and head over to his sock drawer. “Like you’re going to do that with the speech and all?”

“Yes of course,” Enjolras said, now returning with a small box.  He got down on one knee at the side of the bed. “I’m going to regret it if I don’t try to do this properly in some way or another. Eponine, you’re brave, stubborn, absolutely a sensible straight-shooter and infuriating, but we’re both better people for all of that. And that’s what I want to spend my life with. Will you do me the great honor of spending those years together, as my wife?”

Eponine nodded even as she leaned in to kiss him. “Yes. Of course I will!” She gasped as Enjolras returned the kiss, pulling her up to her feet as he stood up. For a few more minutes they continued to kiss, until the need for oxygen became too great. “Was there ever any doubt about that?” she asked as she touched her forehead to his.

“Never,” he said, smiling against her lips before kissing her again.


End file.
